He Is The Reason
by sesshouluver
Summary: She was trying to figure out why she stayed behind, but she found out that he was the reason.


**Author's Note:** I know guys! I haven't even finished writing my other story, but I really felt like writing this one shot. I thought it was a cute plot! So read on!

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha! Not even Sesshoumaru…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He Is The Reason**

Another fight! She couldn't believe it. They both just never got along! She never understood it. Why had she stayed back? She had never wanted to. She had a great life with her family, yet she stayed back. She looked back at everything that happened.

Naraku had been defeated some time ago. It had been a long hard battle, many had gotten hurt but there was someone there to save them all, to help them. A soft smile turned her mask of confusion and frustration into one of serenity. Just then she felt hands go around her waist. At first she stiffened but then she realized who it was and relaxed in his hold.

If someone had told her before that she would be getting together with him, she would have committed him or her into an insane asylum. Now here she was, in love with the least likely person, but he made her so happy. She felt safe and protected in his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder right beside her face and asked her, "Did you have a fight with him again, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, he knew her too well. She replied a slight bit of frustration in her voice, "Yes, I just don't understand him!" She turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest. She heard a bit of rumbling from within his chest and knew that he was chuckling softly.

She looked at him and pouted. Then he said lovingly to her, "Come on, we shall go to our favourite spot, as you have termed it."

She brightened immediately at that idea. She pulled him along and they reached 'their' spot. It was a small waterfall and had a few rocks on the 'shore' beside it. It was an ideal spot for relaxing and looking at the stars. She loved this spot because they had met here continuously during the battle with Naraku and the search for the jewel shards.

At first he never talked to her, but then slowly little by little he became her friend. They used to come here almost every night to talk. He would also comfort her sometimes when she ended up crying because of…oh forget it she didn't even want to think of that! Anyways, as the days went by she found herself falling for him.

She never thought she would, but she did. This was also the spot where they shared their first kiss. It was exhilarating to Kagome, even though it came as a shock! That had caused quite a bit of confusion in their relationship, but eventually they had ended up together. He had also told her…vaguely…that he loved her.

He still wasn't good with showing emotions completely, but she loved him nonetheless. He went to sit on his rock, where he used to always sit when they would talk. She used to sit on the rock opposite to him, but then her spot changed and she sat on his lap. The first time he pulled her on his lap she had been blushing profusely. That was also the time when he had told her his feelings.

It was odd how this spot held so many good memories. Unlike before when she used blush a little uncomfortably, after getting used to it she used just go and sit on his lap and he would hold her. That was what was happening at the moment. She relaxed in his arms and stared up at the beautiful afternoon sky.

She looked up into his face and saw him also looking at the sky. She took her hand and touched his face he looked down at her with his intense golden orbs. His eyes softened and he let her inspect him. She touched him from his magenta-stripped cheeks to his, aristocratic nose. She then touched the sharply imprinted, blue crescent moon on his forehead underneath his silver bangs. She smiled and pulled his face down to kiss him he complied without a thought.

The kiss was sweet and passionate. He had been planning to make her his and she wasn't sure when that was going to happen, but she knew that he would do it when she was ready. He always told her that he would never push her into sleeping with him.

She broke away from his lips slightly dazed and said, "I love you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru smiled the one smile that was only for her and she loved it. He said in his monotonic voice that was softer than normal, "I know." That was enough for her because he allowed her to see and feel the emotion in his eyes and voice (respectively).

She hugged him, "I don't know when Inuyasha will learn to accept our relationship. We just seem to fight every time we meet. It kind of makes me sad. I had thought we would at least remain friends. The jewel is complete. I even gave it to him. I just hope he makes the right decision." He looked down at her and replied, "He will. Do not worry. You have left an imprint on his life," then he softly added, "And on mine."

She looked at him and smiled. Then he continued eyes filled with determination, "Kagome I will find a way to extend your life span." Her smile turned sad. She knew Sesshoumaru hated the fact that she could not live as long as he could. So he would spend quite a bit of time looking through books from his library trying to find a way to keep her alive.

She sighed and kissed him again to eliminate the tense atmosphere around them. After the kiss he looked calmer and she leaned against his chest as they both stared silently at the stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha leaned against the tree watching the couple. He couldn't believe how much they loved each other. He had never thought that they would fall for each other. He still remembered the day when his half-brother decided to join the group. It was really sudden, but Kagome had said that they needed the help.

Sesshoumaru had never really stayed too close to them just somewhere around them so that he would know when to move etc. Rin and Kagome had gotten very close, and Jaken though grudgingly had found respect for Kagome in his heart when she had saved him once.

It had been Sesshoumaru's idea to not move away from the village. He said that they should collect all the jewel shards until they were sure that the only parts left were Naraku's and their own. If that were the case then Naraku would come to them.

It had not taken too long for finding all the jewel shards. Then they had stayed at Kaede's village for a month or two. His patience had been running out in those months the only thing that had kept him sane was that Kikyo used to visit often. He sighed again. He had hurt Kagome a lot over those two months.

He had never known that when she went off on her own practically every night she used to go visit Sesshoumaru. He had never realized that there was love blooming right under his nose. That could have been because it had been between the two most unlikely of people.

Now he knew that they were really in love with each other. He had never heard Sesshoumaru speak that way to anyway. He rolled the jewel around the palm of his hand. He walked away from the sight of the lovebirds and towards the well that Kagome used to travel to her own time. She goes back to her time but not often she almost always came back. 'She always came back for Sesshoumaru…' thought Inuyasha sadly. He had lost Kikyo, she had died in the final battle and now he had lost Kagome.

He saw how happy she was with Sesshoumaru in his minds eye and decided finally, 'I have to let her go…' He smiled 'But not before I give her a small gift for what she has done for me.' He closed his fingers around the jewel in his palm and wished with all his heart, 'I wish that Kagome lives as long as Sesshoumaru does.'

There was a soft blue glow from his fist and before he knew it the jewel had vanished. His palm felt empty. He smiled a genuine smile and left for Kaede's hut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat with Sesshoumaru when she suddenly felt herself glowing. Sesshoumaru looked down at her worried. As soon as the light had come it had vanished. Sesshoumaru felt her scent lift towards his nose and he smelled a change in her. She didn't carry that unusual scent that humans usually carried that signified their short life span.

Kagome sat there stunned. She felt kind of different. She turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "That glow felt like something from the Shikon Jewel." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and then he smiled down at her and kissed her. He pulled away and said, "Your life span has been extended. I get the feeling that Inuyasha did it. I think he has finally accepted our relationship. We'll have to thank him."

Kagome smiled and was about to get up when he pulled her back down. She looked at him confused and gasped at the pure desire she saw in his eyes. He kissed her and it didn't end there, after Kagome's consent clothes were torn off. Their love making continued well into the night, until they were too exhausted to move and fell asleep.

As the sun rose the next morning the two lovers lay content in each other's arms. They rose slowly and changed. Sesshoumaru kissed her after they changed and promised to return. He also asked her to tell Inuyasha that he wanted to talk to him.

Kagome saw him leave and sighed. She was so happy. She touched the mark that he left on the junction between her shoulder and neck. She was his mate and Lady of the Western Lands. He was going back to officially announce everything.

She returned to personally thank Inuyasha and break the news to everybody. She was pretty sure they were worried about her.

She walked with a bright smile on her face she just couldn't shake it off. She loved this place even though she remembered her angry thoughts from yesterday after her fight with Inuyasha. But today she had the answer to the question she had asked herself. Sesshoumaru the Lord of the Western Lands and her love was the reason why she returned every time to the feudal era of Japan.

He was the only reason. She looked up to see Inuyasha sitting on a tree smiling softly down at her and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all ran towards her telling her how worried they were. She smiled softly as she gazed at them all. Ok so maybe Sesshoumaru was not the only reason…but he was on the top of her list.

THE END!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Sooooooooooo? How was it guys! Please review. I had always thought of writing a one-shot and I finally got around to it. Even though I'm completely packed with work right now. I just had to write this out. Anywayzzzzzz….please review! Don't worry I'll get back to Fates' Cruel Games!

Well that's all…laterzzzzzzzzz!


End file.
